An Assassin's Tale
by yenrosscue
Summary: The world is in total chaos and the two organizations that took control is set to destroy one another in a hungry quest for power. But this proved to be quite a challenge when a rebellion started to rise. Trust is a fickle thing and everyone is a threat, but when Elsa is ordered to kill Jackson Overland she finally questions where her loyalties lie. Jelsa. Disney/Dreamworks.
_Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable Disney and Dreamwork characters in this story and also the cover art. I just found it online and was made by Beanie 2008(?)._

* * *

 **Prologue:** The Assignment

Elsa picked up the open dossier in front of her. All the information needed to assist her in tracking down her target was right there: where he's usually found, what restaurant he goes to, his suspected address... the list goes on. Useless pieces of information in her opinion. She didn't need it anymore than she needed to know who he was. She knew exactly where to find him and the fact that Maleficent described him as elusive almost made her crack up. Frost is not— by any means— elusive. He was too impulsive and arrogant to hide from whomever wants him dead. He'll greet his killer like a guest while he sits on his chair feet piled on his desk, casually polishing his favorite silver M1911 before shooting them in the spot right between the eyebrows. He never misses. Ever.

She stared at the photo of Frost, secured to the folder by a single paper clip. She can tell it had been taken some years ago back when he was still under the wing of Dreamworks working as one of their top marksman. His icy blue eyes lacked the usual sparkle of mischief and playfulness and were instead blank and void of emotions. Just like her eyes before she met him.

 _So his real name is Jackson Overland_ , thought Elsa reading the bold letters printed at the top of the page. Somehow this brought a small tug at the edge of her lips. They've been dancing around each other for months now neither one of them revealing their true nature. Even when they've developed a steady friendship they made an unspoken agreement to keep their real names concealed behind their aliases. Now Elsa has the advantage of knowing who he really is and while that brought some sort of flutter in the depths of her icy heart, it was restrained by the dreaded fact that she— the Ice Queen— had to kill him.

Maleficent had left some time ago, having been called to a meeting by Jafar. She didn't even ask Elsa's opinion about the job. Simply handed it to her and then left as soon as the blonde received it. Guess she trusted Elsa will deliver the assignment smoothly like usual because when did she ever didn't? She was their top assassin and she had never rejected an assignment before.

She knew the consequences of disobeying your superiors were dire, but the reason she never turned down a mission was not because of the punishment laid out, but because she never had a reason to. Now that Frost was her target the emotions that she thought were locked away started to slowly reveal themselves.

All the possibilities started to lay out in front of her; she would kill Frost and forever carry the guilt of doing so, she could spare Frost and lie to her superiors and then they find out and they both kill them anyway or…

Elsa tried to wrack her brain for a plan C but she couldn't come up with anything that didn't end up getting either one— or both of them— dead.

"Tch."

She closed the folder and threw it back to the table in frustration. She'd only ever felt useless twice in her life: one, was when her parents died and she didn't know how to console her sister and two, was when Anna was killed right in front of her eyes. The whole situation she was in on right now? It makes it thrice. The universe was seriously conspiring to make sure Elsa won't experience happiness very long.

"You know... I could take over that assignment for you."

Elsa's temper immediately spiked up. Of all people to see right now, Hans Isle was definitely dead last on her list. Then again there was no list to begin with because Elsa wasn't really in the mood to see anyone at the moment.

She stood up forcefully, causing the chair to screech against the tiled floor of the meeting room. For a moment she just stood there— her back towards Hans — contemplating whether she should kick him in the balls or just snap his neck to get it over with. He'd been a pain in the ass recently and she's trying to figure out if this was some sort of revenge from her rejection some years ago. It definitely took a while to sink in, but then again she's not really surprised with how his menial brain worked.

She took calming breaths before snatching Frost's file from on top of the table and turned to Hans, her face impassive. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms and legs crossed in a display of arrogance. Elsa wanted nothing more than to punch the smirk right off his face only just to see if his ego could recover from it because if anything, Hans hated loosing. Especially to a girl.

"I'm sorry, but you'll probably get yourself killed if you did. After all, you're not that good of a mark," she blatantly stated before walking over to stand before him. Her eyebrows were arched up in challenge, silently daring him to say something against her.

This was usually the part where he would shut up and back down, but Elsa was surprised when instead his smirk grew wider.

"Maybe so, but at least I'd have the guts to actually kill Frost," he'd said snatching the file from her hand.

Elsa was too shocked with his statement to react immediately and before her fingers closed in on the folder, Hans had already seen what he needed to.

"Jackson Overland," he thoughtfully said rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger while Elsa closed the folder shut. "He doesn't sound like a Jackson Overland."

"That's none of your business and definitely not your job to know," Elsa snapped. Her icy blue eyes were darkening as she glared at Hans, but this did not deter the said person.

"Why are you so defensive Elsa?" he taunted looking straight into her cerulean orbs. He was really testing her patience at the moment and he knew that anymore comments would break her façade.

He knew something, Elsa concluded to herself. Why else would he be right in front of her at this moment? Challenging her nonetheless. She bet her blades that he was also the one that suggested her as the candidate to kill Frost. It was probably easy for him to convince their superiors to give her the assignment since Frost was labeled by Disney as a class S threat and that only her— their top assassin— could deliver the job flawlessly.

She gave Hans a once over. He was giving her a smug look, challenging her to call him out on his statement, but no. Elsa is not the best of the best if she was that stupid. Hans maybe an idiot, but she sure as hell is not.

Instead of lashing out on him like he expected and have wanted, she gave Hans a sweet smile. This completely caught him off guard and his smirk shattered.

"I just don't want you to get hurt that's all," said Elsa in a sickly sweet voice laced with poison. The temperature in the room started to drop, and that was saying something since the Disney headquarters were usually kept very cold.

Her tone took in a more serious note as she said, "Besides, Jackson Overland is nowhere near your level. He can wipe you out without breaking a single sweat and you—" she dusted off imaginary dust from his coat just to throw him off. "— are too incompetent. Just stick to your training wheels Hans. Your chances of survival are higher that way."

Taking advantage of Hans' shock, Elsa brushed past him before he could come up with anything else to say. She kept her back arched in a dignified manner, but her thoughts were in so much chaos. She walked the halls of the Disney quarters like how she usually did, stoic, impassive and cold, but as she pushed the glass doors open and she stepped out into the warm air of Danville, one question loomed at the back of her mind: Does she really want to kill Frost?

* * *

 _"You are free to make your choices but you are not free to choose the consequences."_

 _\- Anonymous_

* * *

I need a beta for this story. Please drop me a message if you are interested.


End file.
